Originals
by LiveEveryMoment
Summary: What if the originals werent quite as orignal as they thought? What if there was something before? throw in some time travel and all hell breaks loose. Klaroline and others
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first story here, I could not get this idea out of my head and wrote this chapter at about 4 O'clock in the morning. It's a time travel fic, I hope you guys like it, please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

1st of July 2016

Damon ran into the room "Where is he? Where did he go?" he asked Elena who was stood staring at a scorch mark on the wall.

She looked up at Damon "He's gone back, he used the device, he jumped… Caroline and Bonnie jumped in after him, by the time I got there the portal had closed"

Damon stood looking at the scorch mark on the wall with a dark expression on his face "Then there's nothing we can do, it's up to them now"

* * *

1st of August 2012

It had been exactly a month since the new vampire had come to town, a vampire older and stronger than any known. A meeting was called at the Salvatore house after The Grill was blown up, with Tyler inside.

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Klaus, Rebecca and Eliah were all sat in the Salvatore sitting room discussing the events of the past month.

"We have to find a way to stop him" Elena said to no one in particular

"We need to know more about him first, we don't know anything, not even a name!" replied Bonnie, it had frustrated them since the beginning. This vampire just turned up from out of nowhere and started attempting to kill any and all of them.

"He is old, older than any vampire I have ever met" Rebecca said staring at the floor, she knew the implications of what she was saying, but didn't quiet know how to say it.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked "You're the originals, the original vampires"

"We are the originals of our kind, yes" Elijah spoke for the first time that evening "But there were myths even before our creation, there was a story our mother used to tell us when we were children, Niklaus you know the story better than I, please retell it for all here"

Klaus looked up at his older brother, he too had not spoken all evening preferring to stay quiet, this was most unlike him but truth be told this new vampire had spooked him. He looked at the crowd gathered and began his tale "It is said that many, many years ago there was a family, this family lived far from any type of civilisation, in the middle of woodlands. The family consisted of a mother, a father and three siblings, two male, one female. One day during the eldest child's seventh summer he grew ill, it was not long before his siblings also caught the affliction that befell him. Their parents however remained quiet well; but they knew that their children were not long for this world. Seven moons had passed since the first sibling fell ill, when on that night the father was visited by a demon. This demon offered the father a way to save his children and ensure that they will never again fall ill. Of course the father took it without hesitation, the demon told him "Send your children into the woods tell them to walk until they can walk no more" and then he was gone. The father did as he was told, that morning he sent his children into the woods and told them to walk until they could walk no more, the children did as they were told, they set off separately, walking through the woodlands, after several hours the eldest child came upon a cave, feet bleeding and soaked through from rain, he walked inside. Inside he found seven vampire bats, he was bitten by the bats thus the first vampire was born. The second child walked and walked until his feet bled, the blood seeping from his wounds attracted the attention of many creatures, amongst them a pack of wolves, 7 in total an old silver backed wolf among them, this wolf bit the child thus the first lythrope was born. The third child, the only female walked and walked and walked, she felt no pain, did not need sustenance, her limbs did not tire, she did not bleed thus the first immortal was born. The vampire and werewolf child returned to their parents, shortly after the vampire child, not being able to control himself around humans bit and drained their mother. Then that night the second child turned, as a wolf he tore his father's throat out. It is said the third child, the immortal, is still walking the earth doing as her father had asked her"

Klaus finished his story and looked up at his audience, all were silent, heads bowed. "so you see" said Elijah "If this myth is true then perhaps we are not as original as we thought"

"So your saying this guy, the one that wants to kill us for no apparent reason. May just be, The Original Vampire, older than old, stronger than strong, faster than fast, Dracula kinda deal" Damon said from his position leaning against the fireplace.

"It's a possibility, yes" Said Elijah, stood as always like a statue with his hands firmly at his back.

"Great, just great. Cause we don't have enough problems" Damon said, flicking his gaze to Klaus' position on the sofa next to Caroline.

"I hope that was not directed at me Damon, I'm in a rather helpful mood at the moment, would be a shame to spoil things" Klaus replied without turning to face him.

"Oh come on Nikie you know as soon as this is over, and this vampire SOB is dead you'll go back to being good old, what should I do today, oh I know I'll try and kill a Salvatore Klaus"

Stefan rolled his eyes and prepared to fight if necessary, _the trouble my brother causes_ he thought.

"Do Not Call Me Nikie! I think I may just have to kill a Salvatore before we kill the original vampire" Klaus replied while standing and facing Damon.

"Ohh think I hit a nerve" Damon said, standing straight, a move his brother recognised as him preparing himself for a fight.

"Come on guy, we are supposed to be working together here!" Rebecca said

Damon and Klaus stood staring at each other as everyone else yelled in the background about how much they disliked each other.

"Enough!" Klaus yelled "We are the originals, they are none before us, therefore it stands to reason that this vampire is nothing more than a normal everyday vampire, which we have never had a problem with killing before"

"Niklaus, surly you can see this is no normal vampire" Elijah replied staring at his brother in shock, they know, this is no normal vampire, they have known since he was seen walking out of the fire that had engulfed the grill, with not so much as a scorch mark on him.

"We are the originals Elijah; I am the most powerful being on the face of this planet and THAT IS HOW IT IS GOING TO STAY!"

Just then the front door of the Salvatore mansion slammed open and in walked Caroline, everyone stared in shock looking between the two Caroline's.

There were clear differences, even though Caroline was a vampire it was obvious the Caroline who stood looking at them all was older and wiser than the one who was sat on the sofa.

"Shut up Nik! Seriously you have all this going on and your hurt that your ego's taken a kicking!" Caroline said staring at a stunned Klaus.

* * *

So what do you think? I'll post the next chapter tomorrow hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys chapter two as promised, hope you enjoy. Thank you to all those who have review, favourited etc. This Chapter is a little longer than the last, im going to try and keep them around this length.

* * *

"What? How? What?" Caroline said from her seat on the sofa.

Future Caroline looked over at her past self "Sorry Care, I know this is a lot to process but we're here to help" Everyone continued to stare at the two Carolines until something inside of Stefan clicked "Wait you said "we're here to help" As in more than just you"

Caroline smiled, if anyone was going to pick that up it would be Stefan, "Yeah she's walking up the drive now, I heard Nik yelling and I'm quite a bit faster than she is" As Caroline finished her sentence, Bonnie walked through the Salvatore Mansions open front door, she took her place beside Caroline. Everyone could not help but stare, with Caroline minor difference ensured that they could surmise that this one was older. But with Bonnie being human the differences were striking, they no longer needed to surmise. The Bonnie Bennet who had just walked in was older than the one now stood in shock in the corner of the room, she also happened to be quiet heavily pregnant.

"I take it you didn't get to who we were or why we were here then?" Bonnie asked her friend while cradling here bump.

"Nope, was too busy telling Nik off" Caroline said with a smile.

Bonnie smiled over at Klaus and stepped down so she was stood in the living room area, "Okay guys, we're sorry and we know that this is probably a bit of a shock right now…"

"Ha, ya think?!" Caroline said

"But" Bonnie continued "We didn't have much choice, now we're gonna tell you everything ok, but please let us tell the story. At the end if you have questions we'll answer them as best we can"

Everyone around the room nodded, Jeremy who was sat closest to the future visitors stood, "Erm… would you like a chair?" He asked Bonnie offering her the seat he had just vacated.

"Thanks Jer" Bonnie said giving him her usual Bonnie Bennett smile. Jeremy went and sat next to his sister, while future Caroline moved down and stood behind the chair future Bonnie now inhabited, placing her hand on Bonnies shoulder. It was obvious to everyone in the room Caroline was being exceptionally protective of Bonnie, since Bonnie had entered the room Caroline's eyes had not left her.

"Ok so, Care do you want to start?" Caroline looked around the room at the faces of their family and started the tale that would become their future.

"In the time that we are from, the world is in turmoil. Everyone knows of the existence of Vampires, at first it didn't cause quiet as much trouble as expected. People accepted the news rather easily, with all the vampire books, movies, tv shows etc that were around it made it easier for people to accept. But then every death was a suspected vampire attack. Vampires started going missing, anyone who didn't like being outside or like sunlight or garlic was a suspected vampire. Humans started to fear us rather than accept us. It didn't take long for the culling to start, the government decided that we were too dangerous and that they couldn't allow a species that used humans as their source of sustenance to live. But the government were not quite aware of exactly how many of us there were or how high our influence goes vampires started to rise up, many humans died. That's when we learnt of a vampire, Mulo, the oldest of our kind, the original of all originals. A small group of vampires had been searching for him for quite some time. They eventually found him, it was their hope that if we had a leader, someone to follow then we could all live in harmony, that the humans would see that we are just as civilised. Anyway it turns out that Mulo had been in a sort of slumber for over a thousand years, he had no notion that there were others of his kind, as he had never been able to sire before, his physiology is very different from our own, he has no weakness, sunlight does not affect him, a stake through the heart will not kill him, fire will not harm him"

"The vampire that's been hunting us! It's him" Rebecca said

Caroline nodded and continued her story "As soon as he was free he killed those who awoke him and went to see what the world of today looked like. He started killing everyone, humans, vampires, werewolves, witches. He didn't care, he saw the world as it was and could not stand what the world had become, he hated his own kind more than anything, he didn't know how we had been made, he knew the story of his creation and believed that the devil himself had created him and his siblings to be his embodiment on earth. But to know that there were more of the same, he has been alive so long, we believe his mind is not as clear as it should be."

"So what are you saying? We have the original of or original vampires after us and he also happens to be crazy?" Damon asked

Caroline gave him her angry stare for interrupting her, he held up his hands in surrender and she continued her story. "He soon learned of the story of the Mikaelson family, he also learned that if he was to kill all the original vampires then all vampires would be wiped out." Caroline took a pause "He has already killed Rebecca, Elijah and Kol."

Shocked gasped resounded around the room, "How? Without a white oak stake?" Rebecca asked clearly shaken.

Caroline looked down at Bonnie, receiving a quick nod from her before continuing "By ripping you limb from limb and burning what was left" Rebecca placed her hands over her face before looking to her brothers, both looked as if this information had not affected them at all. If it wasn't for the fact that Rebecca knew them so well she would not have seen the shock on their faces.

"But I still live?" Klaus asked, clearly saddened by the news that he is the last of his family.

"Yes" Replied Caroline "We kept you safe, so safe that Mulo decided that if he could not get to you in this time that he would find you in another. He has a device, we do not know how it came to be or what exactly it does, all we do know is that it is capable of sending someone back in time. We got wind that he was trying to get the device to work. We eventually found him but he activated the device before anything could be done, Bonnie and I were the first there, he opened some sort of portal and jumped in, so we followed" Caroline looked down at Bonnie, gave her a small smile and he shoulder a slight squeeze. "But something happened and we didn't come out here, we came out on the other side of the planet, we weren't sure what happened or why but we had to make sure Mulo had not come out at the same place so we searched but could not find any news of him, that's when we realised he must have come straight for you guys, we soon started travelling here, anyway we could"

Caroline finished her story and looked around the room, everyone was silent not sure what to say or where to begin.

"So you're here to what?" Asked Rebecca "Protect Nik or all of us?"

"Well when we jumped with him" Caroline said "we didn't know where we would end up, but if we can stop some of the devastation he caused by protecting you all then we will" She looked over to Elijah "Call Kol, get him here anyway you can" Elijah nodded and exited the room, pulling his phone out of his suit as he did.

"Erm…" Bonnie started from the side of the room "Your pregnant" She said to her future self.

Future Bonnie laughed "Your very observant Bonnie"

"No, but, I mean, how?"

"Do you need a diagram?" Future Caroline asked laughing as she did so.

"No I just mean… I don't know… who's the father?" Future Caroline was about to respond when future Bonnie said "I don't think it's a good idea to tell any information that is not 100% necessary" Caroline looked to her friend for a minute then nodded.

"How do you plan on stopping him?" Matt asked, speaking for the first time since the future girls had turned up.

"Well we just happen to have the most powerful witch on the face of the planet on our side" Caroline said looking over at Bonnie "And she has created a spell to send him back into his slumber"

Bonnie smiled "We tried everything we could to kill him, we burned him and he laughed and walked out of the fire, we chopped limbs off, they grew back, we staked him and it didn't even slow him down. So I came up with a spell, something that will put him to sleep for another thousand or so years"

"Wow, you created a spell?" Bonnie asked

Future Bonnie looked up and smiled "You have much to learn Bonnie Bennett but when you realise exactly what you are capable of you may be rather surprised"

"Okay so what do you need for this spell?" Damon asked

"I just need him, and time to prepare, I have everything else I need"

"Oh great and how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"He may be old and strong, but my magic is stronger, if you can get me close enough to look into his eyes I can incapacitate him long enough to get him somewhere we can do the spell" Bonnie replied looking around the room.

"Okay then" Said Stefan "Let's do this"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, please review if you have time, I will post the next chapter tomorrow hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, sorry about the delay with posting this next chapter, ive been diagnosed with RSI in my hands and its exceptionally painful to type right now, so thanks to my gorgeous baby sister who very graciously typed this out for me as i read it, you guys get a chapter to read, and its longer than the last two. Yay Thank You Ginge Love you loads! Anyway Thanks to everyone who has favourited or followed or reviewed the story, you guys make my day.

* * *

The first kink in there plan came with the fact that they had no idea where to find him, that had been the single most important piece of information they had been trying to find out for weeks but no one was able to pinpoint exactly where he was at any given time. Not even Bonnie was able to use a locator spell to find him.

"That's because he is a completely different species to anything else on the planet, he may be a vampire but he's a whole different species of vampire entirely" Future Bonnie said to her past self.

They were all still sat in the living area of the Salvatore mansion after what seemed like forever trying to come up with a way to bring Mulo out into the open.

Future Caroline had been pacing around in the background for the past hour not saying a word, "There's only one way" She said looking up and directly at Bonnie.

"No Care, not gonna happen" Bonnie replied without even having to ask what Caroline meant.

"It's the only way Bonnie and you know it"

"What is? What do you mean?" Stefan said looking between the future pair, they both continued looking at each other a moment longer before Caroline broke her gaze, she never could hold her ground when it came to Bonnie, staring into those eyes was almost like looking into the abyis. Caroline was sure that if she stared at them for just too long, she'd be lost in them forever, _guess that's one of the percs of being the most powerful witch ever, super magicy eyes_ She thought.

"It's nothing" Bonnie said

"It's not nothing" Caroline replied "Use me as bait"

"No Care!" Bonnie said again

"Bonnie, he knows we came through with him, he's going to know that I am me and not her" She pointed to her past self "He will come out in the open for the chance to kill me"

"Why?" Asked Rebecca "What makes you so important?"

"It doesn't matter; he wants me dead more than most that's all you need to know"

"No" Stefan said "It does matter, we need to know if the reason will affect your judgement, if we do this then we need to know that it's going to work, that you're not going to get emotional half way through and it all ends up messed up."

"It doesn't matter because we aren't doing it" Bonnie said

"Bon we need to do this, we need to finish him and get home" She looked to the rest of the group then back to Bonnie and said in a lower tone "There are_ things_ we need to get back for remember"

Most in the group had heard exactly what she had said, after all it mostly consisted of vampires, but no one chose to speak up.

"And what happens if you die?"

"I'm prepared to take that chance"

"Okay let me rephrase that, what if you die and I have to go back without you?" Bonnie said giving Caroline a poignant stare "How exactly do you think that will go down?"

"Okay then let me ask you? What happens if we don't do this and he does the smart thing and stays in hiding for the next two weeks? Are you going to fight him off while in labour? Are you going to give birth to your daughter here? Without her father?" Caroline finished, she hasn't wished to say all that but she had to get through to Bonnie, there simply was no other way.

Bonnie looked up at her friend then down to her bump "okay" She said looking up to face her friend "But we do this my way, the minute you don't do AS you are told, I pull the plug"

"Deal" Smiled Caroline.

"So how do we do this?" Damon asked

"I'll stand it the middle of town, opposite what's left of the Grill, he'll find me, Bonnie can keep a magical eye of me from not too far away but far away enough that he won't be able to see or hear you. The minute he gets there, you guys get Bonnie to us, she can take him down long enough to get him somewhere we can do the spell" Caroline said.

"Your basement would be ideal, its dark cold, perfect environment for the magic I'll be using" She said looking over at the Salvatore brothers. "But I'll need to prepare the area, do you have any candles and red paint?"

Damon nodded his head and walked towards her, "I'll take you" He said offering her his hand, she grasped it and stood, past Bonnie then spoke up,

"Can I come? I'd like to see" Future Bonnie nodded and together they all headed to the basement.

"How long will it take her to prepare?" Elijah asked

"We did it a day before when we first tried"

"What happened?"

"He used the device and jumped here when he realised what was happening"

"So tomorrow night then?" Elijah asked

"Yeah sounds good to me, ill check with Bonnie when she is finished"

"Perhaps it would be wise if those involved were to stay together until that time" Elijah said looking round, everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's all of us though isn't it?" Elena asked

"We only need me, Bonnie, and maybe two others to carry him back, that's all" Caroline said, looking over at Elena, the less people exposed to him the better.

"No!" Elena said "This involves all of us, he's after all of us. What's to stop him going after any of us before then?"

"She has a point" Rebecca said, Elena looked at her, surprised.

"Don't look so surprised Elena, you do after all have at least a couple of brain cells knocking about in that head of yours"

Both girls half smiled at each other, it appears their friendship maybe mending slightly after all, "So, we all stay here, together" Stefan said looking around the room again for confirmation. When everyone nodded he said "Right then, think I may have to hunt down some sleeping bags" he stood to leave the room.

"I'll help" Jeremy offered

"Yeah me too" Matt said standing as Jeremy did. The three left the room, leaving Caroline, Future Caroline, Elena, Klaus, Rebecca and Elijah.

"Care?"

"Yeah Elena" Caroline responded taking a seat facing Elena on the sofa where Matt had been sat.

"Well… seems as we have some time on our hands, can maybe we ask you some things about the future…" Elena continued before Caroline could interrupt "If you think us knowing would be dangerous you don't have to tell us"

Caroline sat thinking for a while, she knew Bonnie wouldn't approve, but she was eager for them to know a lot of what their future was like. "Okay" She finally replied.

Everyone looked both surprised and excited at the same time, they hadn't expected her to agree, she could tell. They sat in silence for a few moments, no one offering a question.

Finally Elena spoke up "Is Jeremy okay? I mean in the future is he ok?"

Caroline thought for a moment before saying "He's okay" Elena looked for more but that was all Caroline offered, she didn't want to push in case Caroline changed her mind.

Next Rebecca spoke "How did I die?" Caroline took a deep breathe in and appeared as if she would not answer "oh come on Caroline, just you being here changes history, the fact that we know he is coming now means we can prepare for him"

"They're right" Bonnie appeared, holding onto her past self's arm, "I can already feel things changing"

"What do you mean?" Her past self asked.

"I have a… magical connection to our time still, I can feel changing occurring" Smiled Bonnie

"Good changes?" Asked Elena

Bonnie nodded smiling "I can't tell exactly what they are but I do know they are good changes"

Rebecca turned back to Caroline, "So come on then, tell me"

"We have to go back downstairs" Past Bonnie said "We've just come to fetch salt"

Caroline nodded and looked back to Rebecca as the pair were walking off, "Me and your brothers, we were coming to fetch you, it was not long after we found out that he knew about the Mikaelson family. You were in New Orleans with Stefan and we couldn't reach you, we decided instead to come and find you. Damon stayed behind to protect the others. We reached New Orleans just as news had travelled that an old tavern called Jean Lafittes blacksmith shop on Bourbon Street had been blown up"

"I know that tavern" Rebecca said stopping Caroline's story "Me and Stefan visited it often during his ripper days"

Caroline nodded and continued her story "The night before, you and Stefan were in the tavern when Mulo turned up, a fight ensued. It was the first time you had met him so you didn't realise, didn't expect him to be as strong as he was. He staked your arms and legs to the floor, Stefan tried to stop him time and time again but he just kept swatting him away like he was nothing. You were screaming at him to run, but he wouldn't listen, eventually you said something along the lines of "The others, they need to know" That time he listened, he ran and hid on the roof of a building not far, the next thing he knew the building was on fire, you were burning alive inside"

"How… how do you know I was still alive?" Rebecca asked very clearly shaken, with tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Stefan could here your screams, they eventually stopped, that's when Mulo walked out of the flames, he looked up at Stefan, to make sure Stefan knew, that he knew Stefan was there. He then disappeared for a time at least"

Caroline looked at the faces in the room, all were shocked and horrified by what they had just heard, that was what this vampire was capable of.

No one seemed in the mood to ask any more questions after that, they all just sat in silence, Rebecca moving and sitting next to Elijah curling into his side. Elijah sensing the state of shock his little sister was in placed his arm around her and held her to him.

After quiet an extended period of quiet contemplation past Caroline asked a question, one her future self did not expect. "Were you happy? Before all this, were you happy?"

Future Caroline stared at her past self, and for the briefest moment flicked her eyes up to look at Niklaus. She turned her eyes down to stare at her hands, no one else bothered to look except Klaus who had noticed the eye movement as she and her past self were all he could look at. He noticed her attention to a space on her left hand, his vampire senses noticed a minute colour change in skin tone on her left hand ring finger, where something had been for a long time, but had now been removed.

Caroline looked up and replied simply "Ecstatically so"

* * *

So what did you think? I promise more action next chapter x


End file.
